I wish I was
by Vacarmes
Summary: En une minute, j'ai fais mes bagages. J'aimerais être à tes côtés, Thomas. [ Newtmas ]


**Mot de l'auteur :** _Coucouu ! Comment allez-vous ? Je sais qu'on c'est croisé y'a pas si longtemps que ça, puisque - je crois - que la semaine dernière j'ai sortie le chapitre deux d'une de mes ff Newtmas. Enfin bref. Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un petit one-shot tout mignon, tout Newtmas, tout moi, quoi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'est pas très et que vous passerez quand même un agréable moment à le lire ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont encore et toujours la propriété de James mais, je livre en ce moment-même un combat véritablement acharné pour les obtenir ! Et aussi, les paroles que vous verrez en italique sont celles des 5 Seconds Of Summer " Beside you ". Vous pouvez l'écouter en même temps, si vous voulez !_

 _Within a minute I was all packed up. / En un minute, j'ai fais mes bagages._

 _I've got a ticket to another world. / J'ai un ticket pour un autre monde._

Tu n'étais pas là, Tommy, quand ils sont arrivés dans le berg, vêtus de leur combinaison hideuse et blanche, armés de leurs armes. Ils gardaient tout le temps une certaine distance, entre eux et moi, et quand ils m'attrapaient les bras pour me traîner, je savais qu'ils étaient répugner par ce geste. Je n'ai pas eu le temps que je voulais pour finir d'écrire ou même de commencer une lettre à ton intention et celle de Minho. De toute façon, à partir du moment où vous êtes descendu du berg j'ai su. J'ai su qu'à votre retour, je ne serais plus là. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'y préparer psychologiquement.

 _I don't wanna go. / Je ne veux pas y aller._

 _Sudden words are hard to speak. / Soudainement, les mots sont durs à dire._

J'aurais bien aimé avoir un peu plus de temps avec vous, maintenant que j'y réfléchis bien ; de toute façon, je n'ai plus que ça à faire, en attendant de devenir fou. J'aurais bien aimé, que tu ne trouves pas cette foutue sortie aussi rapidement, juste pour pouvoir profiter un peu plus de ta présence. J'aurais bien aimé que tu arrives plus tôt au bloc, peut-être que ça aurait changé pas mal de chose dans ma vie. J'aurais aimé passé plus de temps avec Minho et toi, à faire les imbéciles, à se vanner mutuellement, à rire ensemble ; ou même rien qu'avec toi, Tommy.

 _When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky. / Quand on s'endort tous les deux, sous le même ciel._

 _To the beat of our hearts at the same time. / Au rythme de nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson._

Hey, Tommy, on ne dormira plus ensemble. Ni au bloc, ni dans la terre brûlée, ni-même dans ce foutu Paradis promis. Nos pieds ne se toucheront plus et on ne frissonnera plus parce qu'ils sont froids. Nos regards ne se croiseront plus avant de fermer nos paupières pour les bras de Morphée. On n'attendra plus que les autres s'endorment pour rejoindre la couchette de l'un ou de l'autre. Et tu sais, je crois que Minho nous avait grillé un soir, mais il n'a jamais rien dit. En même temps, qu'elle idée de mettre nos hamacs aussi loin. Chaque fois que je posais ma tête sur ton torse, c'est ton cœur que j'entendais battre, soit dans un rythme régulier ou alors il s'emballait. Tommy, on était tellement proche mais pourtant tellement éloigné mais maintenant, il n'y aura plus rien, parce que je ne suis qu'un fou et tu es tellement loin de moi. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à retenir de tout ça.

 _My heart wants to come home. / Mon cœur voudrait être à la maison._

 _I wish I was, I wish I was beside you. / J'aimerais être, j'aimerais être, à tes côtés._

On n'y retournera plus. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne d'autre. On ne retournera plus au bloc et c'est dur à dire mais, ça me manque un peu. On ne sera plus ensemble, jamais. Pourtant, je me rappel bien quand je te soutenais dans ton projet de partir, quand je t'encourageais sur la terre brûlée. Je m'en souviens et j'en viens même à regretter, un peu, beaucoup même, par moment, mais pas tout le temps. Ma tête cherche à trouver les bons mots et dans tout ce bazar c'est un peu compliqué, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Je voudrais revenir au bloc, adossé à ce foutu tronc, juste à côté de toi et arrêter le temps, pour toujours, à jamais.

 _I wish I wasn, I wish I wans beside you. / J'aimerais être, j'aimerais être, à tes côtés._

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Tommy, bon sang ? Pourquoi t'es venu ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous chercher à me ramener, encore ? Tout est déjà terminé, Tommy mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. A cause de vous, de votre venue, mon cerveau recommence à me brûler. La crise est là, pas loin, tapis dans l'ombre elle guette, elle attends. Doucement, elle me bouffe le cerveau et bientôt il n'y restera rien. Et ça, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'enlève encore d'autres souvenirs, pas les nôtres, pas toi. Et tout ce tâche de noir. Thomas, je veux rentrer.

 _The pieces of us both. / Des morceaux de nous deux._

 _Under every city light. / Sous la lumière de chaque ville._

Aller, Thomas, bordel appuie sur cette putain de détente. T'es le seul à pouvoir faire ça, je le sais, je te connais. Et surtout, je veux que ça soit toi. Toi et pas un autre. Toi et pas Minho. Toi et pas un autre blocard. Arrête de me dire que je peux venir avec vous, c'est faux, c'est un mensonge et arrête de le dire parce que j'ai tellement envie de venir avec vous, de rentrer à la maison, Tommy. Alors, j'en ai tellement envie que je te hurle des choses horribles, monstrueuses au visage, juste pour que tu presses cette détente. Un coup, un tire et tout sera terminé, je te le promet. Pense à moi, pense à toi, pense à nous. Rien ne pourra plus exister, Thomas. Tout nos souvenirs, tous ces petits morceaux de nous deux vont continuer d'exister, c'est vrai. Nos morceaux existeront en toi.

 _And they're shining as we fade into the night. / Et elles brillent alors que nous disparaissons dans la nuit._

" Please, Tommy, please. "

 _My heart wants to come. / Mon cœur voudrait être à la maison._

 _I wish I was, I wish I was ... / J'aimerais être, j'aimerais être ..._


End file.
